


What Comes Next

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 4, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Home, Love, Prompt- be my guest, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowells Week 2019, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Between them the silence is heavy, heavy with the knowledge of what's about to happen. It settles between them like an incoming storm. You can feel the charge in the atmosphere.





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. 
> 
> For day 4 of Snowells week. Prompt- be my guest.

From the moment they had entered her apartment, nothing had been said between them. She'd closed the door softly behind them, slipping off her heels as he followed example with his boots. She had led the way into the kitchen, his footsteps soft behind her. A quick stop at the fridge and moments later, they had a glass of wine in hand. They had stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, backs against the counters as they drank the dark red liquid within.  
  
When she had finally summoned the courage to drag her eyes back to his, that was all it took.

After that it was easy to lead the way to her bedroom.  
  
Now he lingers just inside the doorway as she moves to her dresser. With the wine glass set down, she takes up the task of removing her jewellery. First her ring then bracelet followed shortly by her necklace. In the mirror, she watches him move across the room to place his glass on her right nightstand.  
  
Between them the silence is heavy, heavy with the knowledge of what's about to happen. It settles between them like an incoming storm. You can feel the charge in the atmosphere.   
  
However when she reaches for the zipper of her dress, his voice stops her, speaking the first words since they'd entered the apartment after she'd invited him in.  
  
"Don't," he tells her gruffly, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "May I?"  
  
Caitlin turns to look at him, his eyes are so much more darker than she's ever saw them. It's in that moment she realises she can refuse him nothing.   
  
_"Be my guest_."  
  
With her offer made she moves towards him, stepping in between his legs. She looks down at him and waits. Waits to see what he does now the invitation has been extended.  
  
She doesn't have to wait long.  
  
Harry's hands find her hips and with a gentle pressure he guides her to turn around. She does. His hands fall away from her briefly only to find her knees. Slowly his hands grace her skin up until he meets the hem of her dress. She steadies her breathing as he continues up and up until he stops at her nape. He stands behind her now, his front pressed to her back. Fingertips brush against her skin, teasing her before he takes hold of the zip. Slowly he pulls it down, the smooth skin of her back becoming visibly the lower he drags it. His eyes rake her back and he wants nothing more than to trace down her spine with his tongue but he doesn't, not yet. When it's lowered the zip as far as it goes, he peels the dress away from her, down her arms and away until it falls under it's own weight. Closing her eyes against the cool air that prickles her skin, she kicks aside her dress. Brushing aside her hair, his lips find her neck. Now he grants himself that moment, tracing her spine with his mouth. He moves across her back, mapping and exploring her skin as he lowers himself down back onto the foot of the bed.  
  
She whimpers when he kisses the small of her back, finding a sensitive spot she never knew existed. He pulls back, the fingers of his right hand tracing just above her lace panties, they are boy cut and the softest shade of purple. The colour suits her skin tone but then she looks beautiful no matter what colour she wears. His eyes lift to the matching bra and with a snap of somewhat skillful fingers, the clasp opens and he moves it away. It falls from his hand to the carpet before he returns them to her hips. He turns her now and his breathing falters when the sight of her hits him. She's beyond beautiful standing before him in nothing but her panties. He takes a moment to just look at her, savouring the sight as though it will be for the last time. They both know for certain though that this will not be the last time. She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, messing up his attempt to tame it for tonight but she prefers it like this. Wild and unruly. They lock eyes for a brief time before the connection falls away.  
  
Leaning in, he presses his mouth to her hip bone, his tongue peeking out to taste her skin. As his mouth moves across her stomach his hand moves to rid her of the last garment she wears. The panties drag down her legs and then she's bare to his hungry eyes. He stands then bringing them eye to eye. He kisses her like a man dying of thirst and she's his salvation. Passion bursts forth. Now that he is standing it gives her the opportunity to get her hands on him, to claw away his clothes. It's definitely not fair to be the only one naked. First to be discarded his his shirt, button by button until she pushes it over his shoulders and to the floor. Next are his jeans, where shaking hands fumble with his belt then his zip.

Her hand lands on his stomach, feeling the hard planes of his abs vaguely thinking that he's in far better shape than one would imagine especially for a man of science and his age before it slides lower... it slides inside and her fingers enclose around his stiff, hot length. He groans and presses forward into her grip before he encloses his hand around her wrist, pulling her away from her.  
  
He meets her eyes and shakes his head.  
  
He directs her onto the bed, making her lie back before he takes a second to remove his boxer briefs. She watches him and she knows that the hunger she had seen in his eyes are matched in her own. He climbs onto the bed but stops to settle on his knees by her feet. With gentle hands he reaches out and spreads her legs, baring her to his gaze. She knows what he is about to do but that still doesn't prepare her enough for when it does. When he leans forward and buries his face between her thighs, her fingers curl into the sheets beneath her and her breathing shutters, a silent cry escaping. Her eyes slam shut. Fingers are gentle yet purposeful as he spreads her open before his mouth is on her, tongue sliding through her folds seeking her clit. He teases her mercilessly. He works her up using his tongue, pushing inside of her before moving back away to her sensitive bundle of nerves allowing his fingers access, first one then two pressing into her. Leisurely he sets the rythmn. She pants, she whines, her back arching, her thighs clenching. When he curls his fingers just so, he makes her climax hard with a cry of his name. "Harry!"  
  
It's a sound he realises her could never grow bored of hearing.  
  
Giving her a minute, he eases his hand away from her and moves up her body. His hands find her breasts, thumbs brushing over her erect nipples before he takes one into his mouth. He teases and bites and she shakes her head. He releases her and goes willingly when she pulls him up to bring them face to face. He braces himself and looks down at her. They're both ready for the next step and he reaches between them to position himself before he pauses. "Do we need..."  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, cupping his face in her hands. She's touched by him asking, for being responsible as silly as that sounds but she has them covered.  
  
With that, he carries on. She's hot, wet and tight as she envelopes around him and he presses forward until he's buried to the hilt.  
  
Inch by inch she feels him stretching her, joining his body with hers.  
  
For the moment where he settles inside of her, giving her time to adjust, time seems to stand still. Nothing exists around them, nothing matters apart from this.  
  
She drapes her arms around his neck, holding his gaze as he pulls out only to slide almost torturously slow back in. The fingers of his right hand touch her face, his left wraps around her knee. The connection between them sings, passion burning hot as he sets a slow pace. This isn't some quick fuck, no, this is making love. Two people sharing something meaningful, setting the foundations of which to build upon. The unhurried rythmn of his thrusts is maddening, driving her crazy as he pushes her closer. She tilts her head back and lets of a shuddering gasp. She can feel every inch of him sliding into her and everytime he hits that sweet spot inside of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders about her neighbours, if they can hear the squeak of the bed or how vocal she is but honestly, she could care less. Nothing matters but this, him. The weight of him above her, the intensity of his gaze, the feel of him inside her... nothing matters except this.   
  
He must feel how close she is because he starts to move just that little bit harder, faster, deeper if that is at all possible. Despite the pace he set and the slow build up to her second orgasm, when it does hit her it is no less ferocious. Her neighbours no doubt hear her scream as she crashes over the edge. The sounds she makes encourage him and he follows her into the ecstasy of his own.  
  
She feels surrounded by him as he rests against her and she relishes in it. Her body shakes in the aftermath, her body having experienced one of the most powerful orgasm of her life. It's not only her body that feels sated but also her feelings, her heart is content and happy.

Eventually he moves off of her with a sigh, collapsing down onto the sheets beside her lying on his stomach.  
  
When she does finally drag her eyes open, her lids heavy with exhaustion but the good kind that you only get from love making, it's to find him watching her. His gaze is so expressive, so much more open and revealing than she's ever witnessed before. Her heart thunders in her chest and she smiles at him. She knows. In that one tiny moment of locking gazes, she knows actually the depth of his feelings. Their eyes speak for now what they do not. The words can come later.

She's rewarded when he pulls her into his side, despite feeling hot and sticky, the need to be touching, to stay connected is strong.  
  
They lie there content in a tangle of sheets. His fingers trace idly up and down her back and she arches into his touch, her lips pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder.  
  
Feeling safe, content and happy they allow themselves to be pulled into sleep, welcoming the knowledge that when they wake in the morning, they will no longer be alone. Instead. They'll be waking up in the arms of the person they love.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. That concludes day 4. Until next time, my dear readers.


End file.
